This disclosure relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program and a transmission system.
Together with increase of the amount of information, increase of the transmission speed of an interface between signal processing LSIs (Large Scale Integrated Circuits) is demanded.
In order to satisfy the demand, such techniques as multi-parallelization of signal processing, increase of the clock frequency of an interface, reduction of the voltage of a signal and so forth are adopted. However, with the techniques just described, the noise resisting property degrades, resulting in difficulty to correctly transmit data.
Also in an interface with regard to which it is demanded to suppress the power consumption such as an interface between signal processing LSIs for a mobile apparatus, while increase of the transmission speed is not required so much, reduction of the voltage is advanced and it is difficult to correctly transmit data.
In order to solve such problems as described above, electric performance improvement of a transmission channel such as improvement in performance of a CDR (Clock Data Recovery) circuit or an equalizer has been made and also an error correction code for correcting an error caused by noise by the reception side is used. As an error correction code, the Reed-Solomon code or a like code is available. In an LSI on the reception side, a decoding process of the error correction code can be carried out to correct errors of data to some degree.    Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment Revision 1.0a 7 Jan. 2003 is listed as a related-art Non-Patent Document.